


I found...

by Faychen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Peter ist 21, Short, Smoking, song lyrics inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faychen/pseuds/Faychen
Summary: I found love where it wasn't supposed to beRight in front of meTalk some sense to meTony found love in his fellow Avanger Peter Parker and despite all try to stay away from him, they lying together in a bed n Paris.





	I found...

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly hallo to however is reading this!
> 
> This is just a short story, that is inspired by a song called I Found by Amber Run! (go check it out <3)  
> It´s reminding me about Starker, one of my absolut OTPs!  
> Link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA
> 
> But after all i have to warn you! My mother tongue is German and I´m trying to get better in englisch.  
> One way to do it, is to just write and here is a try on my side. I hope it don´t have to much misspells and my grammar is somehow okayish? So that you can at least read it. But im open for any tips, tricks and correcter, as long as you keep it structured.

Tony´s eyes were wandering in the dimmed light. He felt like a stone would lie on his lungs and made it hard to breath. It always was this few moments in between, where the feel of guilt hold his heart in a tight grip.

Slowly he turned is head to the small body next to him. The boy was already sleeping, with closed eyes and a relaxed face. He just looked…so young. He IS young. Tony let out a soulful sight. Peter was twenty-one and sure, he doesn’t break any law, but this was a question of moral. Carefully, he didn’t want to wake him up, he run his hand trough the soft hair. Peter give out a soft sigh but didn’t opened his eyes.

Fuck, he thought, he couldn’t stop himself from loving this man. And by now, he knew trying to keep Peter on distance wouldn’t work. He tried, over and over, two whole years of talking and pushing away. He even married Pepper! But the more he told the young man that it was impossible, the more the teenager tried.

When Tony was at his lowest, his darkest moment in life, where he thought he couldn’t make another day the Spiderling was there. Just one look from this big, innocent eye, within which a fire was burning, his heart was full of joy. Peter really helped him to get back on track, to focus on new life goals.

_I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
_ _I'll use you as a focal point So I don't lose sight of what I want_

Tony moved to the end of the bed, bringing his feet down to the soft rug. The smooth satins blanket striped down his warm body, leaving him complete naked. He stands up and walk to the wide window, where he leaned his head against the cold glass. The two of them stayed in a hotel in Paris, like always, just the best view and service.

It was quite ironic, that he took Peter to Paris in his free time. He had to admit, that he wanted to vanish the bad memories. First, when it’s started between him an the younger on, he wanted to divorce from Pepper. Before he sleeps with Parker. Be the noble one and give her the chance to find love on her one.

It was a task, that he couldn’t do. He never did…or even admit it to Pepper. He loved her, on a platonic level, this would never chance. Once more he tried to escape the Spiderling and tried to rescue his marriage, so he went to Paris with Pepper.

_I've moved further than I thought I could  
_ _But I missed you more than I thought I would_

But regardless every try, he missed the boy. He couldn’t help but be a sucker for his voice, his touch and smell. One call and Peter flew all the way to Paris and behind Peppers back, they meet. It was a mess and a drama. The three of them here, Peters envy, his guild, Peppers unknown. But right here, in this room there had they first time together.

_I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind _

Tony turned around, when he heard Peter moving. The young man woke up, because of the gone warmth in the sheets. “Can´t sleep?”, Peters voice sounded sleepy and the older on instantly smiled. “Thinking.”, Tony reached out to a small pack of cigarettes, hearing Peppers Voice, that he shouldn’t smoke. His eyes where lying on this lover, as he moved from the bed, wrapped in the sheets and coming to him. Gosh…he loved him so much, and no one…no one would understand this.

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me   
I found love where it wasn't supposed to be   
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me 

Peter took the lighter and hold the little flame up in front of Tonys face. “You are working to much…we really have not enough free time like this…it won´t take you long to catch a heartattack”, Peter was always worried. Tony wasn’t quite the youngest, and he was human after all. Tony lighten up his cigarette and lyed his hand on Peters hips; “Don’t get your hope high, a cat has nine lives.” The student chuckles and rest his head on Tony´s shoulder.

_I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_  
Of how much to give and how much to take   
I'll use you as a warning sign   
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind 

Gentle Peters hand slide along Tony´s skin, the breast up to his shoulder along the arm to the hand. Careful, to not loss ash, he took the cigarette and inhale some of the smoke for himself. His lover was wondering, since when Peter could smoke, without coughing. Peter lifted his head and a strangely sad glint appeared in his eyes; “I hope, that you would search for me in every single one of you nine lives…”

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me 

Tony had to swallow a bit, but he bended forward and kissed his lover. “I would,”, he whispered so quiet, but as a promise; “I will never ever let go of you…I love you, Peter…” Parker moved his hand into Tony´s short hair in his neck and deepened the kiss.

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me 

The kiss was sweet, despite the bitter taste from tobacco, but it doesn’t take them long to get a bit wilder. Tony shoved the cigarette in a mug and guided Peter to the bed. The silk sheets went on the flour, but no one cared. There bodies pinned against each other were enough. For Tony it felt like all his feeling of guilt and agony where whipped out. Just in a second, in which Peter Parker was kissing him, he knew it was all worth it.

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
Right in front of me   
Talk some sense to me 

The lovebirds funded them self on the matrass again, moaning and kissing. The heat between them was there, just in few moments. Tony could hear his phone ringing, it was his wife. Pepper did get a sound on her own, but it wasn’t important right now. Nothing else was important this night. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me Talk some sense to me They both escaped reality for a few days here in Paris. As soon the would step outside the airport in New York, the couldn’t be together. In New York, they had to act right. Two Avangers, teammates, mentor and student, a marries man and a young male. Too much against them, but right now…there was just two lovers in a sleepless night. It doesn’t need much words, if they could hold each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, it would bring me joy and i hoped you liked this short piece. ♥


End file.
